Talk:.44 Magnum
Untitled In the trivia section, "The gun was popularized by the 1971 Clint Eastwood film "Dirty Harry"." is incorrect. Dirty harry carried a Smith & Wesson Model 29. 01:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) wayne :He says in the movie that it's a .44 Magnum, so I think that's enough to go on.. Icepacks 02:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Nope. It's specified to be a S&W Model 29. Just because it's a .44 does not make it the same. I agree with the OP Draw Time? "The .44 Magnum is also noted for the fact that it switches out after changing weapons a lot faster than any other sidearm, making it a valuable asset for snipers." Aside from the fact that draw time is pretty irrelavent to snipers, in my experience, the draw time of the .44 Magnum is the same as any other pistol. It is faster in comparison to other non-pistol sidearms, but that's common sense. 22:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) As an avid Akimbo M9 user, I would really like to see some solid statistics or references on this. Is this even unofficially confirmed? MerrellJ 18:56, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I dont know why but this gun always makes me feel weird..............probably coz of shepard Remeber to sign your posts. WiiStation360 07:56, May 18, 2012 (UTC)WiiStation360 Cocking The Gun I don't see it mentioned anywhere that the player never has to cock the gun which means the hammer can't hit the firing pin. Or is there some sort of function I'm missing? Dale08 13:09, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Double Action Revolvers are your friends. -Nogert 18:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, afaik IRL the .44 Magnum is not Semi-Auto, you have to cock it after every shot. Trivia sections Trivia sections are ALL OVER THE PLACE, and I have seen them on EVERY page. I believe that this page has a particularly bad one, considering the grammar and facts in the content. As per Wikipedia's basic standards, trivia is unpreferred and discouraged, so I think that we should CUT THEM OUT! JHC uhuh. But this is not wikipedia. I think you should CUT IT OUT, actually. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 01:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm no big fan of trivia, but yes, this isn't Wikipedia. As it is, we can and arguably should document the small things that Wikipedia doesn't. Where writing is bad; improve it. Where facts are wrong; fix them. WP:TRIVIA doesn't apply on CoDwiki. --Scottie theNerd 09:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : :To be honest I know a lot of the things that are on the wiki from experience so I mostly read the Trivia as it can be interesting. I often find myself going onto other articles after reading the trivia so it keeps be active. There also isn't any reason to cut it out because it's more content that keeps the readers interested. Talk 10:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Firecap? Says "... appears to have no firecap, meaning it can be fired..." and at the side says "700rpm max". What? - 14:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Gold Plated Magnums I don't think this is a mod - on some maps, such as Wasteland, the magnum looks gold due to the lighting. 00:15, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Hm... I can't say this has worked for me when I've tried it... But I won't rule it out as a possibility... say, maybe the person that posted that has a different kind of TV that does show this. Oorah! 11:38, June 15, 2010 (UTC) this happens to me it might be because wasteland is a remake of a map from an older cod, so i think when it was brought over the light coding somehow effed up when a .44 is pulled outJoey07141 06:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC) The last 2 paragraphs These two: "A useful tactic for players would be to use Akimbo, and Last Stand perk, then while in last stand rapidly hip fire both guns. Doing so will assure a kill in close quarters. The .44 Magnum is almost identical to the Desert Eagle stat wise, as the USP .45 is almost identical to the M9. The .44 Magnum is probably not the best choice if you tend to pull out your secondary weapon a lot. It has notable recoil, as at a distance of 15+ feet will take at least a full clip to kill without FMJ. A better option for a high use secondary weapon would be the USP .45 up until Level 46, when you get the M9." They seem somewhat opiniated and it contradicts with the rest of the article. 00:57, May 22, 2010 (UTC)Shiggy They are based on the stats of the .44 Magnum, so they are facts. CodExpert Talk 00:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) akimbo it seems strange he uses two right handed anacondas when there ar left handed ones made Sign your posts. WiiStation360 07:58, May 18, 2012 (UTC)WiiStation360. tactical knife anyone else notice that when using the tactical knife visual recoil on the .44 is greatly reduced? Sign your posts please. 22:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) what an odd coincidence, look what i had before the game came out Thedeerhunter 04:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) facts fail -_- Who put the trivia that all the shells are still in the revolver when reloading an empty clip? Whoever did it, learn your revolver facts. Shells don't eject out of revolvers, the shells stay in the chamber until the person empties them manually. Learn your facts before editing. [[User:DarkSide*|'Dark']][[User talk:DarkSide*|'Side']] 21:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Someone wrote that? what an idiotJoey07141 06:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ITS NOT A CLIP AAAAH FIREARM IGNORANCE TheManOfIron 07:17, July 25, 2010 (UTC) THANX TMOI 16:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : LOL I think it means the actual bullet is intact, and not fired off. As if the gun was never fired at all. KillerKing17 04:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) spoilers this page contains a spoiler about sheperd when he trys to kill ghost and roach,someone needs to put up a spoiler warning. New Trivia? Just asking if it would be noteworthy for trivia, the game Saints Row 2 has a magnum/revolver type weapon known as the .44 Shepard (not sure if Shepard is spelled that way), maybe could be in Trivia as the .44 is his signature weapon. Kevinsux909 07:18, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead and add that, that's worthy of a mention. BlackoutTalk 07:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Modern Warfare 3 The .44 Magnum will be again based on the Colt Anaconda, but will have wood grips, undoubtedly, it will look like this: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/88/Anaconda-502.jpg The picture this was taken from also includes a Colt Python with an A.C.O.G.-style sight, making it a worthy note that the game developers may use these images as a base for their weapon designs... 00:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) "but in the Create-a-Class image it had a wooden grip instead of a synthetic one" So can we get a citation or link/whatever? Like a picture, I mean if it appears in the create a class image and someone's seen it then there has to be an image..? -revolver fan Thanks. Are those stats right? The damage is so low! -Revolver fan WTFudge? So the .44 Mag in MW3 has the same damage (based on the stats shown) about that of the USP .45? If this thing doesn't do at least 50-30 I'm gonna be ticked. Do I REALLY have to explain every edit? -.- 1. "The .44 Magnum has moderate visual recoil, but has very low actual recoil." Wrong. Just shoot it at a wall and say again recoil is "very low". The only thing that is very low, is the time it takes to recenter. 2. "When using the Akimbo attachment, the .44 Magnum is inferior to the Desert Eagle due to its lower capacity, longer reload, and virtually the same amount of recoil." Akimbo doesn't change the recoil. The Desert Eagle is still worse. 3. "It has slightly less maximum damage than its Modern Warfare 2 counterpart, much less minimum damage, but has the same amount of recoil." I just added more info about the damage, what's wrong with that??? 4. "The .44 Magnum has the smallest hipfire spread of any weapon in the game, tied with the Desert Eagle." Again, nothing wrong with that. Both weapons have the same good hipfire accuracy. 5. "When using the Tactical Knife, visual recoil is reduced." Just try it out. I added this because it's true. Are you just trying to troll, or what's the point of reverting every edit? Look again. The Desert Eagle is in fact superior while Akimboed. It has a faster reload,and while it doesn't reduce the recoil that much,the faster reload coupled with the larger capacity makes it much better. Recoil = Medium Regardless of how fast you fire it, this gun doesn't have high recoil. 19:43, July 12, 2012 (UTC) No need to change If you look at the sniper rifle pages, you don't see them having a multiplier to the "torso"; they are described with a multiplier to the chest and stomach. Torso tends to be unclear since it may not clearly indicate without a doubt that the weapon gets 2 shot kills to the stomach; I myself was clueless before testing as some guides will tell you the Magnum handguns get a multiplier only to the chest. 03:37, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Ghosts=Different Revolver So, as most know, in MW2/3, the .44 Magnum is the Colt Anaconda. However, in Ghosts, it isn't; rather it is the Tarus Raging Bull. I understand the wiki's naming policies, but can this be included as trivia? 94.174.221.32, 20:00, November 28th, 2013 (UTC) :COD:IRL states no. The different model is already linked in the name of the gun in the Ghosts section. 20:05, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Max Ammo in Extinction I notice we have the max ammo a player can have on extinction for the .44, however, this is with the non-upgraded version. What would the max ammo be if you have upgraded the pistol all the way? If I've done the math correctly, it would be around 9/9 + 234, however, this seems like a bit much. I don't have the game, so I can't check any of this stuff, and I've been unsuccessful with finding any videos that have covered it well enough. So the major questions I have are: Does the last upgrade double reserve ammo, or does twice the ammo capacity just refer to having two pistols?; and: Is the max ammo of the fully upgraded Magnum 9/9+234, or is it something much less? Thanks to whomever responds! 04:00, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Akimbo doesn't increase reserve ammunition in Ghosts (nor in MW3) like it used to in other games. Extended Mags do, however. The standard 6-round version in Extinction has 108 rounds in reserve (which means 18 clips, as opposed to the 16 mags for other pistols), and the fully upgraded one (which has Akimbo and Extended Mags) has 9/9 + 162 rounds. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 08:21, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ::So the number of reserve magazines stays the same then after upgrading, right? 16:05, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 21:11, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ACOG and Akimbo Can someone acquire an image of the .44 Magnum with Akimbo and ACOG Scope attached in Call of Duty: Ghosts? 17:14, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :For what reason? We generally avoid having images of attachment combos since it would make galleries huge. 17:44, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I completely agree with that, however, I think it would be best to have that image due to its uniqueness, seeing as how this is the only time this has happened with revolvers. 17:50, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :::I've added one to the main page. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 20:12, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::It's also the first time it can mount Barrel attachments. It hardly seems necessary. 20:12, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::Rather it is significant in the sense that it is used in Gun Game and to earn a patch. Also, thank you Ninja. 21:21, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Welcome. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 21:30, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::::It's still not all that important. And under the image clause,we shouldn't use YouTube images from non-essential images. 23:38, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::I see it as having an image of a unique combination that was never seen in CoD until then. It's like the image of the CZ75 Dual Wield + Full Auto Upgrade. And I see what you mean about the barrels. But this is more significant in the sense that it appears various times in multiplayer, as well as it being able to be equipped in Extinction. 00:32, July 30, 2014 (UTC) In fairness when Bling was first introduced then any combination of attachments was "Unique". The reason you can get it in Extinction is purely because both attachments are available in Extinction. The only reason it may be so used in Multiplayer is from people trying to get the patch, much in the same way as lots of people using a Red Dot-Foregrip combo. It's only unique in the essence of being a redundant combo, and even then it's not the first time it has happened. 01:08, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Point given then. I just wanted the image so it could be shown on the ACOG Scope page. 01:10, July 30, 2014 (UTC) MW3 - Campaign Do we have a prove that this gun realy appears in the campaign in the Mission Bag and Drag in MW3? And how can the NPCs be "out of ammo" - do you mean last stand? I played this mission now like 30 times on different difficulties just to see if this is true - but didn't see the gun. Do the GIGN NPCs even have a last stand? Sorry but, w/o a prove I don't belive this anymore. ... which makes me a bit sad :( , because I am a fan of revolvers (in videogames, not in real). 01:51, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :According to the user who had added it, it is very rare. I will check it myself to see if I can acquire the .44 Magnum at all. I won't be able to test until next weekend though. 04:24, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Allies don't go into Last Stand, but they can draw their handgun when they run out of ammo in the middle of a gunfight. However, this is a very rare occurrence, as of my personal experience; for example it took me ages to find the M9 in "Goalpost" (which is found in the same manner), to the point that I managed to find it last month). --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 08:30, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::-Thx; people. Keep me updated. I' ll check this in the coming time. Well. I guess I am not the only one who is intrested in this topic. So double thx. 14:45, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::Although it's an old discussion, I find it worth it to give the definitive response. I recently checked again thoroughly, and finally got the gun in Bag and Drag. The key to finding it is to let a GIGN ally engage an enemy in hand-to-hand combat, in which case the ally will draw his .44 Magnum. While I was playing, Tueur got killed during such a close quarter combat and dropped his Magnum (and I also saw Sabre drawing this revolver as well). 18:42, February 21, 2016 (UTC)